


I've Seen Enough Hentai to Know Where this is Going

by Moontamble



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: 0, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overlord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontamble/pseuds/Moontamble
Summary: You're a lonely young adult woman who works in a veterinary clinic. What happens when you get a message from your friend about a game you haven't played in so long you can't recall the last time you actually sat down and played it? It used to be your reason for living but now it's  ending and it's  ending in two minutes!Can you log in before it shuts down to tell your friends who you are so you can meet up and have a life like a normal person? Or will you forever be a recluse who spends all her time with animals and has no social life to speak of?THIS AND MORE ANSWERED INSIDE!





	1. YGGDRASIL is Real?!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Overlord fic please don't crucify me. Also, I had to look up so many horse facts for this you wouldn't believe XD

You woke up with a yawn, god what time was it? You look to the clock 11:30, damn yesterday was a busy day. You'd had to clean all the kennels, give all the medicine, and bathe Richard, the very fussy English Mastiff. You worked as a vet tech at a local veterinary clinic, it may be a small town gig but you were the only clinic for a few miles in either direction and you had one vet on staff, two receptionists, and two vet techs. You got handed the shit end of the stick most days because Dr. Effigy had a thing for your fresh out of school co-worker. 

 

Not that you minded working with the animals it just left you exhausted, yet you were still expected to work the same hours as the favored girl. Okay so maybe you were a bit salty but dammit you deserved to be bitter every once in a while. Everyone at your old job was equal, which was the only thing you missed about working in the soul sucking call center.

 

You used to work in a call center until last year, it wasn't the best company, cheap pay, long hours, and they couldn't go a quarter without someone trying to kill themself due to stress. It was by and large the worst job you had ever had with the only perk being unused vacation and sick days could accrue, though damn near everybody used them or went insane. You chose to go insane to support your YGGDRASIL gaming habit. You rarely purchased stuff from the online store but when you did it was exclusive or limited time items that you sent straight to the Guild Treasury as your way of contributing when you couldn't be there due to work. 

 

Since you started working at the call center at 18, being recommended by an older friend, you had the vitality to stay up late gaming and still make it to work to get cursed at in the wee hours of the morning. Now that you weren't so young, you were still young just no longer a teenager, you couldn't really do that anymore. You had been doing your call center job for about two years when YGGDRASIL came out and you devoted nearly all your time not spent at work to that the first year. The second half of the second year you switched jobs and most of your energy was devoted to the clinic, the first half there was that winter contest that was all the rage back then that you used all your accumulated vacation and sick days for, but still it wasn't enough so you just decided to live off savings for a bit because you were going to be one of the contest winners dammit.

 

You sigh bringing yourself back to reality. It was hard to believe that so much had happened within a short time. It was even harder to believe a game that once brought you hours upon hours of joy you now had no recollection of the date you last played it. You rub your eyes and stretch deciding it was time to check your phone just in case some shit went down.

 

You rolled over and checked your phone to scroll through the notifications, not like you had time for much of anything anyway with work in a few hours. you come across a notification from Momonga, well his e-mail anyway, and you stop dead in your tracks. 

**As you all know YGGDRASIL will be shutting down its servers tonight for the final time. There will be no roll over, no next day, no more Nazarick. If you wish to join me and Lady Zara please respond,  otherwise we will assume you aren't coming. You are, of course, welcome to show up regardless. I truly hope to see you there for our final day, our final hurrah.**

 

As you finish reading cold, hard dread settles into the pit of your stomach. You had to log on, you hadn't even told them all your real name yet! They knew so much yet so little about you, how would you ever see your friends again?! You rush to your gaming setup carefully but quickly putting on your helmet and sitting in your chair. You reach around your head and brush your hair out of the way of the port connected to your central nervous system and stick the plug of the headset in.

 

You are immediately taken to your home menu where you see all your applications and games before you. You swipe your hand over them to make them move, peripheral vision barely taking note of the time in the upper right-hand corner of the screen  **11:58** . You hurry and select it then sign in as quickly as your digitally reconstructed fingers will allow.  **11:59** the loading screen takes a few seconds after you finish and then everything turns black and you wonder if you were too late.

 

You try to open the menu after a while feeling defeated only to find that you can't. You rub your eyes as you see a village form itself around you.YGGDRASIL? This was definitely it, but why weren't you in Nazarick and why couldn't you open the menu? You look around and see a few villagers staring at you with wide eyes. Oh that's right your character wasn't a human they were Jötunn, a frost giant, or more specifically a frost giantess, though you looked fairly human aside from being larger, around seven foot three inches. 

 

Your skin was a really light blue like water and your hair was white like snow, but it was also short and spiky so it was kind of like icicles. Your eyes were a piercing blue with white rings around the iris to further make them stand out. Your nails were long and sharpened to a point, your teeth were pearly white and pointed just like your nails. Your clothes were a well-fitted set of white armor with golden ornate inlays and Nazarick's crest stamped unto the middle in shimmering silver, the entire set was like that, you even had a helmet for battles though rarely wore it outside of them. 

 

You could imagine being a small terrified human seeing a big lumbering oaf in shimmering armor appear out of nowhere. Yet they all seemed to keep their distance, whether out of respect or fear you couldn't tell. Did it matter?

 

You shrug seems like the game turned real, you'd seen enough anime to know that, but you'd always thought something like that was impossible on multiple levels, and yet here you were. You put out your hand and tried to summon items like you could in game you found your hand travelling through a pocket dimension vortex and pulled out your mount summoning horn.

 

The hole closed as the horn and your hand exited and you look at the horn, it had a leather loop so that you could carry it around your neck. This horn could summon Týr your level 95 Sleipnir war mount. You had not created an NPC like many of your other friends, but you had won this exclusive mount in a contest back last winter where 250 winners received eggs that had the chance to turn into one of four mounts that gave various effects. You had wanted a Cerberus as it would've granted higher attack and resistance to fire magic, something your character was weak against, but your Sleipnir was good and you spent a lot of love and care on his personality and bio.

 

Your character class of Beast Tamer combined with your Ability Animal Whisperer allowed you to talk to animals of lesser or equal level to you, or ones you had raised or won in contests should you be lower level, though in game the most they said was one or two sentences of unique dialogue. You wondered what they would say now?

 

You blew the horn and the immediate sound of hooves trampling at breakneck speed filled the air. You watched as Týr came into view, he was a majestic stallion much larger than other Sleipnir and of a different breed design (as expected of a contest exclusive), where most Sleipnir where black or grey and seemed based on Arabian horses yours was a light blue much licked your skin with even lighter blue, almost white socks, and long feathery fur like a Gypsy Vanner. His mane was wild and long but swept to the side most of the time ensuring that at least one eye had an unobstructed view. 

 

He stopped mere inches in front of you allowing you to admire his size. You wondered briefly if all the exclusive mounts were huge or if mounts sized up according to the character they were meant for. He was about 24 hands high, higher than even the average big Shire, making him about eight foot one inch at the withers. “You summoned me Lady Sw33t T!ts?” He asked taking you out of your daze, his mouth hadn't moved.

 

“Pardon?” You ask forgetting you'd put the name in as a juvenile joke for you and your friends to laugh at. Your face flushed a little deeper blue as you waited for his response which came quickly enough.

 

“No need for a Supreme Being and my Mistress to as for pardon. I should speak more clearly, the fault lay with me, and I apologize humbly,” he neighs with a dip of his head. “What is your wish Lady Sw33t T!ts, why is it that you've summoned me to this village? Should I lay waste to it in your great name for the glory of the great tomb Nazarick?”

 

You sputter, Jesus Fucking Christ lay waste? As in kill the entire village? Damn your horse was weird, or maybe you were a weird player for him to get the idea in the first place. Yeah these were NPCs back in the game but now they looked at you with genuine terror and curiosity, these were real people, you couldn't just kill them for shirts and giggles.

 

“No, no that won't be necessary Týr, please just tell me if you've been to Nazarick recently?” You ask petting his mane gently.

 

He looks up at you and shakes his head. “I'm afraid I was out grazing when the great tomb up and disappeared! I would have gone searching but that's when I heard your call Lady Sw33t T!ts,” he replied earnestly.

 

You mentally kick yourself in the ass for ever choosing that name but decide to stick with it for now. “Alright,” you say going to his side and putting a foot in a saddle stirrup while holding the horn and pulling yourself up and over. “Let's see if we can't find anything out. At the very least it's better than sitting around here scaring innocent peasants.”

 

He nodded his head slightly as you took the reigns and began to lead him out of the village. You were nervous and sweaty, you'd only rode a horse a handful of times as kid back when you lived with your dad on a farm before your mom decided she wanted back into your life, no not only that she decided to ruin your father's life and take sole custody of you while she was at it, fucking bitch. You grit your teeth and held the reigns you hated being reminded of her.

 

Maybe your father is why you loved animals so much and why you'd jumped on the chance to work at the clinic. You didn't really notice that Týr was driving himself now steering clear of obstacles and people who stood dumbfounded by the two of you. “Lady Sw33t T!ts, are you testing me to see if I can function on my own and do my own thinking?” Týr asked tilting his head back slightly to look at you effectively snapping you out of your thoughts.

 

You blush realizing your mistake but choose to cover it up with his excuse, after all what kind of Supreme Being would get lost in thought so much that they forget what was around them? “O-Of course I was and you are doing excellent Týr, though nothing less would be expected from my noble steed,” you say and he brightens at the praise. “With that put of the way care to tell me how Nazarick has faired while I was gone?”

 

You learn of the new traps and floor editions as well as the edition of Pandora's Actor in the Treasury and you really hoped Momonga made sure to keep your special piece of the Treasury safe. You had your own little personal library that you had made with every book available in game. You had a weird habit in games that allowed you to collect books where you would amass a large and vast library either physical or in your inventory.

 

You just couldn't resist the urge to pick up every last book even if it meant stealing from an NPC or as a reward for PVP you were crazy about it. You hadn't even read most of them, but that didn't matter so long as you had them to read. Some of your Guild mates called you weird but to you your books were more precious than gold, and you'd kick Momonga's boney ass if he messed with a single one of them! 


	2. Enter Darius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet another socially awkward person, and he is handsome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello short Chapter, am tired *dies*

You thought that you could deal with being called Lady Sw33t T!ts, but you were wrong oh so very wrong. After the tenth time of hearing Týr call you that you freaked out and told him to stop talking. God it was so awkward hearing your own stupid joke name thrown in your face every few minutes. You weren't sure where you were riding to, only that you wanted to get to a city.

 

Your mind goes back to your appearance and you stop to think of a way to disguise yourself so humans won't notice you.  **_Aha! The special, limited edition store item, Kitaro's Glasses!_ ** You reach outward and the same dimensional void opened up and you pulled out a pair of dark shades. They were on a wire frame with black circular lenses that were almost black and very reflective. You slid them on your face as the dimensional hole closed. 

 

Now no one would recognize you, in YGGDRASIL this item would disguise your character as a random npc until you attacked or tried to use a spell. It was perfect for sneak attacks but had limited use. You just hoped it worked the same here and would disguise the fact that you were a Jötunn. 

 

Otherwise you'd just look like a monster with glasses. Which would just be silly, let's be honest here. You begin to see a giant wall looming over the horizon.  **_Huh, where am I?_ ** You wonder how long you've been riding as you approach the wall, you see a gate not too far away guarded by soldiers. You slowly approach them and are told to halt.

 

You oblige seeing that you didn't want to get into a fuss and also hoping to see whether or not your glasses worked. “I've never seen a horse like this before, but I've heard of them. You must be very rich and powerful to have obtained something so rare,” the soldier nods in your direction before approaching himself. “Regardless of your wealth I must ask what your business is in E-Rantel.”

 

You respond with a smile, so the glasses did work! “Ah, I'm merely in need of some temporary lodging. I'm a wandering traveler you see, I'm willing to work for a roof over my head.”

 

“Ah, so you must be a powerful adventurer then to have such a steed and need free lodging. After you pass this wall keep heading straight until you reach the next one, that is where citizens reside and where the Adventurer's Guild is located. Apply for a position in the Guild and you will be granted modest accommodations as well as a small amount of coin. The Guild will explain to you more about how they operate as well as where your lodgings will be.”

 

You nod to the soldier and give him a small thank you as you enter the city. This seemed to be a capital of some sort, there were soldiers and their barracks all around the inner wall. Reminded you of that one anime with the giants and people living within walls, except in the show the outer wall was peasants and farmers. “Remember Týr, no funny business, we're just an adventurer and her horse so don't attack anyone without my say so, even if they attack first,” you whisper to your mount under your breath.

 

“As you wish Lady Sw33t T!ts, I live only to serve you,” Týr responds with a dip of his head before continuing to look forward.

 

You blush and almost scream at him to stop calling you that, but manage to keep your mouth shut. You see a few soldiers wave at you and you wave back with a soft smile. God you hated people, it was part of the reason you joined a monster only Guild, because it was easier to talk to people if they didn't look like people. Realistically you knew everyone in Nazarick, besides the player made characters, we're real people, but your mind could deal with talking to a giant slime monster or a armor covered skeleton, what it couldn't deal with was people.

 

You were a shut in who hated people, kind of the reason you jumped on the opening at the vet clinic, yeah you had to deal with people but that wasn't the main focus. It was also the reason you'd started playing YGGDRASIL, to escape reality and people, and to de-stress yourself after an anxiety filled day at work. Killing a few villagers and monsters? What could be better?

 

Except now those villagers were real, they were actual people and not just lines of code. So now you had to deal with people and you couldn't even kill them, well you might but you had no idea if you were stronger and it'd just be stupid to attack, also you may not like people but that didn't mean you were going to turn into a hammer wielding serial killer either.

 

You had made it past the second wall now, it wasn't nearly as grand or imposing as the first but it served its purpose well you supposed. Almost immediately several pairs of eyes were on you and your mount, guess Sleipnir are really rare here. You shrug and ignore them before pulling the reins to get Týr to stop. You look down at someone who was crossing your paths and call out to them, “Sir where is the Adventurer's Guild?”

 

“It's just down the street, keep going until you see a white two-story building with two wooden shields with crossed swords on the side of it, if that's not a big enough giveaway you should see green flags,” the dude says never once taking his eyes off Týr.

 

“Thank you for your assistance sir,” You say before trotting off down the street.

 

Soon enough you come to the building and see a hitching post outside. You hitch up Týr before stealing yourself to go in. The place is jam packed with adventurers of all shapes and sizes. Most of them seem to be warriors of some type, but you notice a few magic users here and there. Everyone is yammering to each other, some are sitting at wooden tables drinking mead or ale. 

 

You head to the reception desk and are greeted by a slender woman in simple clothing. Her eyes are brown and her hair is a bright blonde. “Hello, are you wanting to register a quest or task?”

 

“No.”

 

She tilts her head and then smiles at you, “Oh you must be wanting to register with the Guild then.”

 

You nod in response and she brightens up. “We're always in need of fresh blood to keep our organization strong. First there are some questions that you need to answer though,” she states as she pulls out a piece of yellowing parchment and a quill the ink bottle already on the desk in front of her.

 

“What is your sex?” “Female.” “What is your age?” You had to think for a bit, did you use your real age when you opened your account? Would it even matter? In the end you decide honesty is the best policy, “Twenty-five.”

 

“Name?” Like fuck were you going to give your name you'd make something up before saying what it really was. “Evelyn.”

 

She nods and jots it down. “What is your weapon of choice?” “A warhammer,” you respond a little tired of the asinine questions.

 

“Do you use magic?” “Yes.” “Do you own a mount?” “Yes, name Týr, sex male, species Sleipnir, not gelded,” You add hoping you can skip any questions about your horse.

 

The lady dutifully jots everything down. “Now in order to pair you with a party-” “Whoa, wait pair me with a party?” You question with your eye twitching a bit.

 

“Oh my sorry are you already in a party?” You laugh and respond, “Yeah a party of one and I don't have room for another member.”

 

“But ma'am our rules state that all new adventurers must have at least a party of two,” she paled under your gaze but kept her voice even.

 

“Then add my horse,” you say almost threateningly.

 

“I can't, I'm responsible for upholding our rules. Either you get a teammate or you can't join,” she huffed.

 

You were really tired of this shit, but before you could lay into her someone put a hand on your shoulder. You turn to see a rugged man with a sword, his armor was dirty but functional, it looked as if he had gotten back from a mission in the field. His black hair was unkempt and had a bit of dirt in it, his tan skin was covered in scars and some bruising was appearing around his neck. His eyes were a luminous green that reminded you of spring. His lip was split and his smile was soft but just as rugged as he was.

 

“Hey Gwendolyn, is there an issue?” He asked the lady.

 

“As a matters of fact there is. I'm trying to tell this woman that we cannot accept single parties,” she responded with a huff.

 

The man shrugged, “Add her to mine then, just got back from that escort assignment, turns out it was an ambush, Derek didn't make it,” the man added with a bit of sadness in his voice.

 

The women nodded and turned to you. “Is this an acceptable arrangement?”

 

“Seems like I don't have much of an option so yeah,” you lamented with a sigh.

 

“Alright from now on you'll be bunking with Darius, both of you are copper rank so you won't be dragged along on any mission the Guild doesn't feel you're ready for. Darius will show you to your accommodations, here is your sign-up bonus as well as your copper rank buckle. You don't have to wear it but it must be on your person at all times outside of E-Rantel, it is required of you to wear it on missions though,” the lady said grabbing a very small bag of coins and a copper belt buckle attached to black cloth that you were totally going to were as a headband.

 

You take it and turn toward Darius. “Lead the way chief.”

 

Darius smiles and leads you outside were the two of you get on your mounts. Darius had a black horse with white socks, it seemed to be an Arabian. “You know you're the only other copper rank I know of with a decent mount, and definitely the only one with a Sleipnir,” he says excitedly. 

 

“Týr,” you say bluntly not wanting to have a conversation with this dude.

 

He turns back to you before heading off, “Huh?” 

 

“His name. It's Týr,” you reply just as bluntly.

 

Darius smiles and begins to lead the way. “Nice name, I never got around to naming mine. I guess I didn't want to get too attached,” he responds, the tone in his voice tells you he had lost a lot over the years. “When the world is overrun by monsters it's hard to let yourself get attached to anything. After awhile you just begin to question the point of everything.” 

 

You weren't sure how to respond so you didn't. Just as well because your lodgings turned out to be pretty close to the Guild. It was a small house, and you do mean small, like maybe three rooms tops if they were all cramped. “Here we are, home sweet home,” Darius says happily.

 

You saw the makeshift hitching post outside the door. It was a fairly sturdy branch nailed into the wall. The top split into two parts making a kind of T shape. Both of you dismount and he ties his mount to the branch and offers to do the same with yours. You let him seeing as he was used to using the weird post and he smiles at you before leading you inside the house. 

 

“There is only a shared bedroom but I'd be more than happy to sleep on the entryway floor if that makes you uncomfortable,” Darius says kindly.

 

This dude you just met was offering to sleep on the floor to make you comfortable. What was this fuckers game? “Okay dude, why did you come to my rescue at the Guild and why are you being so nice to me? Do you want to have sex or what’s your angle?”

 

Darius looked hurt before responding, “I just thought you looked lost and like you could really use a friend…”

 

Great now you felt like a bitch. You sigh and begin to apologize only to be cut off by Darius with that goofy grin of his. “No need to apologize, honestly if I were you I wouldn't trust me either. This world is filled with people who love to hurt and use others for their own gain,” he remarked with an understanding look and tone. “I would be lying if I also said it wasn't a great opportunity for me too. I'm not good with people so when I came back without Derek I was honestly terrified to be put on an overloaded party. I can barely deal with one extra person why make me go into a party of three were I'll know no one and be the weird new comer with the baggage. At least I got to pick my partner this way, though I'd understand if you asked to be reassigned.”

 

Why would you want to be reassigned this guy was just like you in a lot of ways. “No, reassignment seems like to much work. I'll just stick with you and see where it goes,” you tease with a smile.

 

He chuckled and you are beginning to think that this can be the start of a beautiful friendship. Or maybe not, you were never really good at telling things like these. Darius led you to the cramped bedroom and you saw two beds, one on either wall and a shared table between the two. The entryway had nothing in the way of furniture, but it did have a fireplace. The beds had thin mattresses and sparse covering with a single pillow and blanket.

 

“The Guild provides the bare essentials, a bed and a place to cook meals, everything else is up to us to earn the money to buy,” Darius comments. “It's why me and Derek took that high paying escort job, in hindsight it should've been suspicious the amount of gold the guy was offering for a copper adventurer.”

 

“You made a mistake, one that cost your friend's life, but that just means you can learn from it. You already learned not to take things at face value, but the experience of the ambush will also make you more cautious in the future,” you say trying to sound at least somewhat inspiring. “I'm sure your friend would want you to continue on with the knowledge you have gained to better yourself.”

 

Darius smiled a bit and looked over to you. “Your right, for a rookie adventurer you aren't half bad,” he compliments you with a wink.

 

You yawn before you can respond and Darius laughs, “Seems like someone had a busy day, bed on the right is yours Eve, I'm going to go buy groceries with your bonus if you don't mind?”

 

“Knock yourself out,” you say tossing him the closed bag.

 

He catches it effortlessly and wishes you pleasant dreams before exiting. You lay the Cooper buckle on the desk and take off your armor leaving you in only your underwear. You didn't care too much if Darius saw you, you walked around your apartment naked sometimes with the windows open just because you were too lazy to close them, needless to say miss Thompson and little Timmy moved out from the apartment across the way from yours after his mom caught you watching SWAT Cats while nude.

 

You look down on the bed and cover yourself up half-assedly before closing your eyes. You really were fucking tired, you wonder if that was a by-product of your real life body or if you were just exhausted with all the mental gymnastics you had to deal with today. Either way sleep came easily enveloping you in its dark embrace. Perhaps tomorrow you will wake up and everything will have been one big trippy dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also here's my [ Tumblr ](http://moontamble.tumblr.com), link to [ House of Sans Discord ](https://discord.gg/T5Ew9m4). Feel free to comment your opinion below!


End file.
